togsmpfandomcom-20200214-history
HyperDuck
HyperDuck is a businesshorse and mayor of New Summerset, a board member in Ampersand Corporation and owner of Duckington Drinks, an inconspicuous and completely normal coffee bar with no ties to any secret organization whatsoever. Personal Life Born Hypervious Alberforth Duckworthy II, after his grandfather Hypervious Duckworthy, in Trondheim in 1974, Duckworthy had a relaxed upbringing and was home-schooled from age 3. Trondheim's antiquated culture cut him off from the rest of the world and, as the only child of his parents, he was to take over his grandfather's bread making business once he was 15. However, Duckworthy wanted more. On the eve of his 15th birthday, he penned a letter to his grandfather stating his intentions to move to the Capital in search of a new life. Duckworthy then sealed the envelope by stamping the cooling wax with his hoof, a long standing tradition in his family, and placed the letter on his pillow. He bought a one way ticket on the newly constructed monorail direct to Langenthal. Duckworthy did not return to Trondheim until he received a letter from his grandfather informing him of his ill health. Duckworthy immediately returned to Trondheim to see his grandfather, who was laying in bed in the family bakery. Upon seeing him, Duckworthy's grandfather sat up and beckoned him over. He explained that he didn't have long left and that he was pleased that Duckworthy followed his dreams. As he took his last breaths, he took a final look at Duckworthy up and down, before whispering in his ear, "your parents would be so proud". Duckworthy had his grandfather's wax seal made into a neck chain which he wears all the time as a constant reminder that his grandfather is always with him. Shortly after moving to the Capital, Duckworthy legally changed his name to HyperDuck. This is how he is officially known and called now by everyone, excluding those in his hometown, Trondheim, where they still call him by his birth name. Positions After the tragic plane crash that killed Metteliten in the fields of Summerset as well as the unfortunate death of Borisdotpercy, he was appointed mayor, with his immediate first action being razing Summerset to the ground and establishing New Summerset. Despite the brutality of his first mayoral actions, New Summerset has become a thriving city in the works. Due to the influx of Devouts residing in New Summerset, HyperDuck gave the greenlight to start construction of National Cathedral, whose construction site was conveniently located over some ancient Catacombs rumoured to store archives with forbidden texts. Trivia * For unknown reasons, he is a horse. * Despite being born on Halloween, HyperDuck hates the day and therefore does not celebrate his birthday on this date. Instead, he chooses to celebrate his birthday on May 18 every year. This is because, he says, "the date has nothing to do with anything and is therefore a perfect date in which to celebrate a birth." * Trondheimans still refer to HyperDuck by his birth name, Hypervious Duckworthy. However, he does not acknowledge this and will not respond to this name. Category:People